Jack Breaks the Ice
by MauricioVasqu19
Summary: Jack gets to know his new friends that he met in the Arendelle palace. (This might be a POSSIBLE scenario I might put in an even BIGGER STORY I'm currently writing. If you like it, let me know! There are more chapters to this short story to come!)
1. Chapter 1

_It was nightfall, and Elsa had just introduced her new friend to the rest of the family. They sat in the comfortable room with a warm fireplace..._

Anna leaned in uncomfortably close as she observed him with squinted eyes. "Are you just like Elsa?" Jack simply shrugged, "Basically." Elsa watched nervously, sitting next to Anna, afraid to say anything. "Can you make ice sculptures?" Anna continued. Jack stayed quiet for a second in thought, "I guess I've never tried it." Anna smirked from Jack towards Elsa, "Ooh... maybe Elsa can teach you sometime." Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's teasing tone while Jack chuckled. Anna suddenly gasped to herself, "Can you make snowmen? Can you make live snowmen? Can you make another Olaf? It would be so much fun to have more Olaf's running around the palace. But not big snowmen like Marshmallow. Trust me, we don't need another Marshmallow. No offense Elsa. Oh, maybe you and Elsa can redecorate the entire palace and just make it into a winter wonderland -" Anna was clearly in her own world at this point, as she continued to trail on. "Anna! That's enough." Elsa called in a stern tone mixed with a small chuckle.

"What? I'm talking to Jack Frost! The Winter Spirit! The guy version of you! Don't I have a right to ask him questions?" Anna gave an attitude in her voice as she placed both hands on her hips. "You stopped asking questions. Now you're just jumping to conclusions. Forgive my sister, Jack. She can be so hyperactive." It was hard to tell by Elsa's voice whether she was teasing Anna or not, so Anna played along, "And please forgive MY sister, Jack. The high and mighty snow queen can sometimes be such a square." Elsa sternly raised her finger, "You're going the right way for a frozen tongue, Anna." Jack quickly spoke up before Anna could sass back, "Play nice! Play nice!" Both Elsa and Anna giggled embarrassingly of how they got into a childish argument in front of a special guest. "You don't mind me asking questions, do you Jack?" Anna asked calmly. Jack answered with a smirk, "I'd be insulted if you didn't." Anna smirked towards Elsa with a triumphant hum. Elsa rolled her eyes and Jack chuckled to himself. "To answer your question, no I can't make life out of snow. Although I did animate a bunny out of glass frost."

Anna quickly stood up from the couch, grabbed Jack by the wrist with both hands, and rushed him towards the window. "Can you do that now? Oh please, Jack? Please, please, please?" Anna bounced up and down like a giddy child. "Anna! Please stop being rude!" Elsa called over, standing up from the couch. "It's fine Elsa," Jack protested calmly. "In fact, come over here. Get a front row seat for this." Elsa nervously sat back down. "I can see where I am, thank you." Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh, now look who's being rude. Come on Elsa." She gave her sister the pleading eyes that she always gave when she wanted her way. It always won Elsa over when they were little girls. "Yeah come on," Jack badgered, "I'm not gonna do it unless you come over here." Jack tried giving his own puppy-dog look, but it was inferior compared to Anna's. "Please?" Anna asked in a sincere tone. Elsa let out a soft sigh of defeat as she stood up and walked over to the window. Jack smiled at her for a few seconds before turning his attention to the window and covering it in frost with a single touch of his hand. Anna got excited and began to bounce up and down again. "So what are you gonna draw?" Elsa asked curiously. Jack smirked towards the window, thinking deeply, before he answered Elsa's question by beginning his drawing.

First it was a wide oval, then a circle on top, and then a cone at the very top. Jack added to the cone two eyes, a pointed nose, and three single hairs on the top. He added two stick hands to the circle below, and two more circles underneath the oval. By now, both Elsa and Anna knew what he was drawing. A snowman. After Jack had finished, he closed his eyes as he hovered his hands over the frosted glass. In a second, the snowman had leaped off the flat glass, taking on a three-dimensional form. Elsa and Anna both gasped and giggled at the incredible and adorable site of the floating snowman as Jack made it dance. The snowman was like his puppet. It hopped, leaped, and twirled as it revolved around Elsa and Anna's heads, leaving behind a small snow trail that lazily drifted to the floor. Both the girls followed the spinning snowman enough to the point of dizziness, as the snowman stopped in front of Elsa's face, kissed her nose, and burst into softly fallen snow. Anna smiled as her eyes darted between Elsa and Jack, as Elsa blushed smiling looking at the floor. Jack just smirked at her.

"That was amazing!" Anna continued, "Kristoff! Did you see that?" Everyone's attention went over to Kristoff, who was sitting in another chair, next to the couch they were sitting on. He kept his eyes on the fireplace. "Impressive," he answered in a soft tone that sounded sarcastic. "Do you want me to draw a reindeer next?" Jack asked in a hesitant tone. "Sure, go for it." Kristoff answered in the same soft, quiet tone. He barely lifted his eyes. "Okay, killjoy." Jack said under his breath, but loud enough for the girls to hear. Elsa giggled softly at his comment. Jack refroze the window as he continued his drawing. Anna lightly patted Jack on the shoulder, "Don't mind him. He's been quiet all night." Jack didn't take his eyes off the window, "Literally since I got here?" Jack guessed. "Maybe," Anna nervously shrugged, "He'll warm up to you, I promise." Jack smirked towards her, "Is that some kind of crack?" She couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's attitude as she lightly pushed his arm, and Elsa giggled as well. Jack smiled over at her, looking proud for making her laugh, and continued with his window drawing. When he finished, he animated the reindeer off of the glass and made it gallop around the room, and minimized it to gallop around Kristoff's head. He nearly turned his head once, before he continued to slouch in his place. "What do you think?" Jack asked, keeping his focus on Kristoff, "Pretty good, huh Chris?" He raised his head only to correct him, "It's Kristoff! And that's a moose, not a reindeer." Jack stopped the snow mammal from galloping as he observed it in mid-air, in front of Kristoff's face. "How can you be so sure?" Kristoff gave an annoyed smirk, finally looking at Jack, "Do you really want me to answer that?" Jack gave an annoyed mug as he raised his hand and opened his fingers, causing the snow moose he created to burst into snow powder, in Kristoff's face. This left behind snow crystals from underneath his nose to his chin, almost resembling a goatee. Jack smirked as Elsa and Anna giggled at the site of Kristoff's snow beard. "That's a good look for you," Elsa giggled as he just simply wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Well, Anna and I are going to get something from the kitchen. Do you boys want anything?" Both Jack and Kristoff shook their heads. "I'm fine thanks," Jack answered. He would've said that spirits didn't necessarily have to eat, but he had a feeling that Anna would've been forced into asking more questions if he did. "You boys be good," Anna instructed, waving her finger. "We'll be back in a little while," Elsa informed. After the girls left the room, Jack awkwardly sat on the couch, next to Kristoff's chair. He picked up his wooden staff that he had propped from behind the couch, and began to toy with it with his head down. "So… " Jack started in a tone trying to sound casual, "Is Sven a flying reindeer?" He figured a joke would be a good way to start the conversation. Kristoff was obviously not in a joking mood based on his tone and crossed arms, "No. As far as I know, he can't fly."

Jack finally let out an annoyed sigh, and leaned his body over the side of the couch. "What's your beef, Kristoff?" Kristoff didn't remove himself from his stubborn posture as he kept his eyes focused in the fireplace in the room. "I don't have beef." Jack shrugged at his answer, "Unless you count Sven." Kristoff finally turned his head as he gave Jack a stern look. "I'm kidding!" Jack defended. Kristoff rolled his eyes as he placed his focus back on the fireplace. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Jack spoke again, "You're an ice vendor, I'm, well… Jack Frost! We should be the best of friends." Kristoff sighed as his eyes heightened from the fire to the mantel, where picture frames were displayed. He let out a sigh, "It's not you. It's me." Jack followed to where his eyes darted, and deduced that he was looking at one of the pictures. Particularly, the one of Elsa and Anna that was painted recently. "Is that it?" Jack asked in an off put tone, "You're jealous of Elsa? Look, I know they have a strong bond but after all, they are sisters. Besides, you're engaged to Anna! That's a special bond you two have on your own." Kristoff shook his head at Jack's statement as he didn't remove his eye contact from the picture, "It's not that." Jack was confused until Kristoff turned his head towards him. "Me?"

"You're jealous of me? Listen, if you're suggesting that I'm that kind of guy, then I'm insulted -" Jack was interrupted as Kristoff spoke up, "No, it's not that. It's just… you know… what you can do… and who you are… you know…" Jack gave him an inquisitive look, "No, I don't know." Kristoff stared at the fire for a while before he was able to put more words together, "I'm jealous of you and Elsa! Ice is my life, and look what you guys are doing with it. You guys have been given amazing gifts. And what am I doing? Just selling giant bricks for a living? Don't get me wrong I love Anna, and I couldn't have asked for a better girl, princess or not, but… " Kristoff couldn't even finish. "Elsa and I are giving her the snowballs and fun-times instead of you?" Jack guessed. Kristoff shrugged agreeing, more likely settling on Jack's guess.

"Don't get me wrong because I love it, or I am it, but what is your obsession with ice?" Jack asked in an observant tone. Kristoff went into a deep thought for a few seconds before answering, "It's all I'm good at. It's all I've ever had. It's all I ever will have. I'm technically talking to ice now." Christoff gestured his hand towards Jack, and Jack chuckled. "Well, technically I'm not made of ice, but I know what you mean." Kristoff smiled along with him and then spoke again, "It's just… I don't know, it's always been there for me. Ever since I heard that song as a kid."

"What song?" Jack asked curiously. Kristoff waved it off, "I don't remember the name. I haven't heard it in years." By this point, Kristoff would look up at Jack every once in a while. "Well do you at least know the words?" Jack kept pushing. Kristoff thought about it for a second and shrugged, "I don't know… maybe." That was enough for Jack to be encouraged, as he leaned forward. "Well let me hear it! I've been around for a long time, maybe I know what it is." Christoff scoffed, "I highly doubt it. It's a song only the ice vendors sing. There's no sheet music for it out there." Jack was eager to hear this song. He figured if he could get him to talk, let alone sing, that they could all be happy. Him, Anna, Kristoff… Elsa. "Come on. Try me."

Kristoff sighed in defeat. He began to tap his foot. Slow but firmly loud, trying to remember the tempo. He began the lyrics under his breath but loud enough for Jack to hear, "_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining…_"He just gave up at that point. He knew he couldn't remember the rest without any help. "_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._" Jack completed in a melodic tone. Kristoff looked at him surprise, and felt that he had no choice to continue since he was actually helping him remember the lyrics. They both sang together,

_"So cut through the heart, cold and clear, _  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear.<em>  
><em>See the beauty, sharp and sheer<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart<em>  
><em>And break the frozen heart…"<em>

Both of them continued the melody by tapping their feet and patting their hands on their own laps. They excitedly shouted lyrics at each other,

_"Beautiful!"_

_"Powerful!"_

_"Dangerous!"_

_"Cold!"_

They continued simultaneously,

_"Ice has a magic,_  
><em>can't be controlled.<em>  
><em>Stronger than one,<em>  
><em>stronger than ten,<em>  
><em>stronger than a hundred men! Ha!"<em>

_"Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>and mountain rain combining.<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>has a frozen heart worth mining."<em>

_"Cut through the heart, cold and clear._  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear.<em>  
><em>There's beauty and there's danger here<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart<em>  
><em>Beware the frozen heart…"<em>

They let the dramatic silence fill the room after the last few lyrics, and let out solid chuckles from the both of them. Suddenly they heard repetitive clapping, and turned to see Elsa and Anna, standing by the doorway, giving them an applause. Both Jack and Kristoff smiled as their faces turned to a light shade of pink. After the girls had finish their clapping, there was a continuing sound of what sounded like twigs being tapped together repetitively. Jack seemed to be the only one confused by the sound. "That song was great! I prefer my song about summer, but still really catchy." Jack looked around for the room where the voice was coming from, until he noticed what looked like a small cloud hovering between Elsa and Anna. Emerging between them was a little snowman with a big smile on his face. Jack stared at him wide-eyed in shock until he saw it actually speak again. "Am I right?" Jack pointed at the snow being and raised an eyebrow at Elsa, and she nodded her head. "You're a snowman." Jack finally said in an off put tone that he tried to make sound casual. The snowman smiled towards him and waved his arm that was a wooden twig, "Hi, my name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Jack continued staring at Olaf as he leaned his head towards Kristoff, "I don't really have to hug him, do I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're the famous Olaf", Jack started as he stood up and walked towards him, "Elsa's told me a lot about you." Olaf looked away from Jack and up at Elsa, "Good things, right?" Elsa crouched until she was at eye level with him and patted him on the head, "All good things, Olaf. All good things." Jack could see in Elsa's eyes that she had a special connection with the snowman, considering that she built him. Olaf leaned towards Elsa as he glanced over at Jack, "So, who's the guy with the white hair and walking cane?" Olaf wasn't very discreet with his whispering, as Jack gripped his staff closely after hearing Olaf's comment. Elsa slightly giggled, "This is Jack." Olaf smiled and then continued in an inquisitive expression, "Jack who?"

Jack's mug grew a little annoyed. So far this snowman wasn't making a good first impression. "Jack Frost", Elsa completed. Olaf just continued looking confused. "Nipping at your nose?" Anna tried to hint. "Old man winter?" Elsa tried. "Hey!" Jack protested. Elsa smirked at him, "Oh that's right. How old are you again Jack?" He stayed silent as both the girls giggled. "Oh, I'm just teasing, Frosty." Jack grew a smile that was off put by Elsa's joking. "What did you call me?" He asked in a breath filled laugh. "Oh! Jack Frost! Now I remember!" Olaf called out to the room. "Thanks for that last hint, Elsa."

"How did he get that from 'Frosty'?" Jack asked feeling slightly insulted. Elsa simply shrugged, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. "So do you really nip at people's noses?" Olaf asked, looking up at Jack. He crouched down at eye level and smirked at Olaf, as he lightly tapped the end of his staff on Olaf's carrot nose. Suddenly it became covered in a decorative blue frost. "Whoops", Jack nervously stood up, "Sorry about that."

Olaf observed his nose, now orange and blue, and smiled excitedly, "Are you kidding? I love it! Now I can tell others Jack Frost nipped at my nose! Look at it! It's like an orange icicle!" Olaf's happiness was contagious, as the rest of the people in the room smiled along with him. "What else can you do?" He asked eagerly. "Yeah, what else can you do?" Anna egged on. "You are popular today", Elsa commented towards Jack. "I know. Kinda weird", Jack admitted. He has never had this kind of attention before, but of course he enjoyed it. "I wanna know how you know that song", Kristoff added.

"Know it?" Jack scoffed, "I thought of it!" Everyone looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. "No way," Kristoff protested, "That's song's been around for a good few centuries." Jack nervously rubbed his own arm, slouching his shoulders, afraid to rebut that argument. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, "Exactly how old are you Jack?" He was cautious about answering that question. He knew that by answering that one question it would probably raise a hundred more. Elsa could see the debate in his eyes as she quickly spoke up, "He doesn't need to answer that if he doesn't want to."

Jack's stiff body relaxed, as he tried not to show any sign of relief for Elsa. She smiled towards him, as she mercifully asked a different question, "Jack, how did you come up with that song?" Jack could obviously tell that she was trying to play to his soft side, giving him similar puppy-dog eyes that Anna likes to give. Of course it was hard for Jack to resist. So he answered his question for Elsa. And only Elsa.

"When I first found out I was given the gift of winter, I had no one to share it with. It took a good few years of being alone to think about who I am, and what I'm going to do about it. I guess I was just afraid of myself. I was something that I couldn't understand. Then one day, I saw a few men sawing into a frozen lake. They had this rhythm to it, so I added a layer of words to it. 'Winter air', 'mountain rain', etc. Soon it just evolved into that song. And the pay off was definitely the day I heard one of the ice venders start humming it to himself. Soon it evolved into more men humming, and ultimately it evolved into them singing. They were singing the song I created. And that's when I knew that I could still have an impact on the world. I wasn't afraid anymore."

Elsa was not at all expecting that answer. To be honest, neither was he. Jack face went completely red when he realized that there were other people in the room with them. They all looked surprised. Eyes wide in surprise. Jack face quickly transitioned from pale white into glowing hot red. Did he really just poor his heart out in front of everyone? Even Elsa and Anna were too fazed to tease him about it. There was so much sympathy in his voice, what could they say after that?

Thankfully, there was a witty snowman in the room, "I sang my song about the summer because I like summer." There was almost this sigh of relief that the situation itself released after Olaf's comment that broke the awkward silence, and they filled in the rest with comforting innocent chuckles.

"Well", Elsa started as she stood up, "As much excitement as we've had tonight, I think I'm going to turn in." Anna stood up as well with a yawn, "I second that." Jack glanced over at the clock, "Sleep? Already? But it's only… Oh wow! It is really late! You girls should go to bed." They giggled as they went for the door that lead into the hallway. "Well it was nice meeting you, Jack", Anna waved from the door frame. "We hope to see you around a lot." Jack smirked at both girls as they stood by the door. "Oh that's a guarantee." He teased. They giggled once more.

"Well goodnight Jack. Goodnight Kristoff, love you." Kristoff leaned back in his seat, raising a hand to symbolize a farewell. "Love you too. Sleep tight." Anna looked over at the fireplace, "Goodnight Olaf." The little snowman quickly stood up and waddled over to Anna. She bent down as he gave her a hug. "Goodnight Anna. Goodnight Elsa." She bent over and hugged him as well, then Olaf returned to sit in front of the fireplace. "Goodnight Olaf. Goodnight Kristoff." Kristoff raised his hand again, "Goodnight Elsa." Her eyes panned from Kristoff towards Jack, who was sitting in the same place.

"Jack?" He quickly turned around to her with a sympathetic smile on her face as she slightly leaned against the door frame, "That was a beautiful song." Jack chuckled at her compliment as he swung his head down, turning red again. "Well I'm glad you liked it." He said trying to make sound casual. He looked back up at her to see that even she was blushing a little. "Well, goodnight Elsa." She widened her smile as her eyes slowly bounced from Jack, down to the floor, and up at Jack again. "Goodnight Jack Frost."

Soon, after the girls left, it was just Jack, Kristoff and Olaf in the room. There was a slight awkward silence, but not as bad as before. Finally, Kristoff broke the silence with a tone that was both loud and casual. "Alright! Let's cut the bull shtick! Are you gonna do it or not?" Jack was so put off by his tone. Loud enough that it startled him, but confused on how casual it was, and how he didn't know what he was talking about. "Do what? What are you talking about?" Olaf spiraled his head away from the fire to fully engage in the conversation. "Listen, lover snow boy, I come from a family of love experts, and I know that you and Elsa were eye-hugging each other all night long." Jack's respond was quick to defend, "Oh you're crazy! I'm just trying to be a polite guest."

"Olaf lifted his head from his shoulder with his twig arms until he was in the same eye level as Jack and Kristoff. "Jack likes Elsa?" Both Jack and Kristoff answered simultaneously, "No!", "Yes." Kristoff repeated himself, "Yes." Jack groaned in frustration as he flew back and slumped on the sofa. "We sing one song together, and you think you know me." Kristoff chuckled under his breath, "That's nothing. Anna once got engaged to a guy she just met and sang a song with", "Wait. Wha-?"

"Listen!" Kristoff quickly interrupted, "I can totally get why you would have a thing for her-", "I don't have a thing for her!" Jack quickly defended. "Well does he? Or doesn't he?" Olaf cut in. "He does," Kristoff quickly answered casually. "I don't!" Jack yelled in a harsh tone.

Soon, the awkward silence returned to fill the room again. This time, Jack spoke up. "Okay, let's just say for argument sake that visually, spiritually… and physically that I found her fascinating. After all, she is the Snow Queen, and I am the Winter Spirit…", "You both have snow powers", Kristoff added. "You two have a blue fashion sense", Olaf added. From there, they both named things that Jack and Elsa had in common,

"You both have blue eyes."

"You both have light hair."

"You both can bring joy to people."

"You both are creative with snow."

"You both definitely have fragile egos."

"You both definitely could use a suntan."

"Okay! I get it!" Jack finally stopped them. "Okay. Even if I did… you know… I'm not saying I do… but… how do I know it would work out?" Both Kristoff and Olaf gave him sympathetic smiles. "How do I know it'll work out between me and Anna?" Kristoff asked. "How do I know it'll work out between me and summer?" Olaf asked. Jack could tell that they were serious, and finally gave in with a sigh. "So what do you propose I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you both", Jack mugged as he stood in front of Elsa's bedchamber door. "She's probably asleep already", he called over quietly to Kristoff and Olaf who waited down the hall. "No way", Kristoff confirmed, "If I know Anna, she's keeping her awake asking her what she thinks of you. She's awake." Jack sighed with a mixture of relief and anxiety. How did they talk him into this? "Knock", Olaf encouraged, "Just knock." They both waited for Jack to raise his knuckles to touch the door, but they just hovered over. "Why isn't he knocking?" Olaf asked Kristoff in a loud whisper that of course Jack could hear. "Do you think he knows how to knock?"

Jack groaned at Olaf's last comment, and finally knocked. It was quiet, but loud enough for anyone on the other side to hear. He heard the faint sound of hushing and giggling, and knew that Elsa wasn't in there alone. He could even hear what they were saying. "It's him! Quick, put on some blush! Or put on mine! Mine is better!" "Anna! Enough! Not one more word from you, until I close that door."

Jack cleared his throat, flattened the creases in his sweater, and even tried to straighten his hair in a certain way. He quickly put his hands to his sides when he heard the doorknob on the other side turning. He quickly turned his head to Kristoff and Olaf who fled out of sight, and then turned back. He was not ready in the slightest of what he would see next. Elsa answered the door of course wearing a blue nightgown that she definitely made herself, with her hair let down, free completely. She looked like a waterfall of platinum gold. What could Jack do, but gulp?

"Hello Jack", she greeted in a soft and inviting tone. Jack quickly went to grip the back of his own neck, pulling at the back of his own hair. He had this intense feeling that if he didn't have something to grab onto, he would fall. "Oh, you sleep in that." Jack commented under his breath, eyeing at the crystal blue nightgown that complimented the shape of her body perfectly. She let out a breathy laugh as she observed her own night wear, "Yes. I sleep in this." That answer really shocked Jack as he didn't plan for her to hear that comment he tried to make as quiet as possible. Why did he say that out loud? Was it originally intend to be a hello and came out as a comment that lead to this awkward conversation? If it was even a conversation, neither of them were saying anything. At this point, Jack knew he had to work with what was given to him.

"Lovely. Beautiful. The nightgown! Is beautiful. Not that you're not. You are. You're gorgeous. Wait -", Jack quickly stopped himself before he rambled on any further. Elsa gave a hummed giggled, with her cheeks turning slightly pink, "Why thank you Jack. That's very sweet." Her tone was so polite, it almost sounded as if she was teasing him. Soon it just fell into an uncomfortable silence. Elsa quickly spoke up softly, "Is there anything else? Did you just come here to compliment me on my night wear?" Jack flushed completely, not sure what to say next.

"Well no. I was just wondering if tomorrow… after you were finished with your queenly duties… you and me might want to… if you wanted… have some time to get to know each other… Just you and me?" Jack was hanging onto the hair on the back of his neck for dear life, the only thing that would make him tear his hair out was if Elsa gave him an answer that he didn't like. He could hear Anna giggling in the room behind her as she gave him a flushed smirk, "Jack Frost, are you asking me out on a date?" Jack nervously hung his head as he nodded slowly. He looked ashamed of himself. He felt like the unwashed was trying to touch the golden. He kept his eyes closed, until he heard her voice again, "I'd love to."

Jack's eyes snapped wide open as he quickly lifted his head. Did he really just hear her right? "Really?" His voice sounded surprise but there was a noticeable tone of attitude. "Yes Jack. Really!" Elsa sassed back. Jack nervously chuckled. "So how do you propose that we 'get to know each other'?" She asked. Jack cleared his throat and answered with a question, "Meet me outside the gates tomorrow at sundown?" She continued smiling, "That sounds perfect."

Jack finally released the hair on the back of his neck, as he felt there was no need to hold on for dear life anymore. "It's a date then. Well, I guess I should be going, I don't want to keep you up any later. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" Elsa reached behind her door ready to close it, "I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight Jack." He gave her a flushed smile, "Goodnight Elsa."

Elsa then peaked her head passed the door frame and called down the hall, "Goodnight Kristoff! Goodnight Olaf!" Jack's eyes widened as he saw the door close in front of him. His body was stiff, and his face completely red. Did she know they were there the entire time? He turn his body to see Kristoff and Olaf walk up to him, as he was frozen in place. "Well, it worked", Olaf said with a confident smile. If Jack wasn't so embarrassed, he would've scowled at him. Kristoff approached him and patted him firmly on the back, "So how do you two plant to 'get to know each other'?"

Jack turned in Kristoff's direction with an eyebrow raised and answered firmly, "You owe me, big time!"


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!

* * *

><p>The following day was a long day for Elsa. She spent most of the time in her study going over several documents, contracts, bills, and letters. All were of course very important to the Queen, but not today. Her mind had wondered throughout most of the day. By the time she had finished her work, the sky was on fire. It was sunset, nightfall only a few hours away. Elsa quickly bolted from her study and charged for her bedchamber. She slammed the door behind her and ran for her dresser mirror. She loosened her hair and began thinking about what her hair should look like. However she got too excited and blasted magic frost into her own hair. She groaned in frustration as she went for her hairbrush and tore away at it. Suddenly she caught herself. She put the hairbrush down and took a deep breath.<p>

"Calm yourself. It's just a social get together with a another person who happens to have the same abilities as you do. Oh listen to yourself! Can you hear yourself? I'm going on a date with Jack Frost! How can I even think that with a straight face! Okay, calm down. Maybe Anna's right. I need to enjoy myself." Speak of the devil, there was a knock at the door. "Elsa?" Before she could respond, Anna burst through her bedroom door with a wide grin on her face. "Yes Anna. Please come in," Elsa said sarcastically. "No time for joking Elsa! You only have a few hours! We've got to get you ready! For Jack…" Anna gave her a singing tone that teased her, and Elsa giggled at her silliness. "Okay, you can help me get ready. But no smart talk! You have to take this seriously." Anna quickly rushed towards Elsa's walk-in closet, "Of course I'm going to take this seriously. This is my sister's first date since ever!"

She disappeared behind the closet curtains. "We're about the same dress size, so I can model what you're gonna wear. Ooh, you can borrow my rose dress! Oh, nope, never mind. You borrowed it last week when you had that meeting with one of the countries… " Elsa practically ignored Anna's rambling at that point. She was mostly focusing on her hair in the mirror. "Hmm, down the back or over the shoulder?" She murmured to herself. "Ooh!" Anna's excited voice caught Elsa's attention, "What about this?" Anna emerged from the closet, posing to display a purple and gold dress. Elsa mugged at the sight of it, "I am not wearing that to my… 'social hour', with Jack." Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's choice of words as she quickly ripped the dress off and ran back into the closet.

Anna hummed merrily to herself as she scanned her hands through the dress rack. There was a sudden gasp when she burst out of a closet wearing a different dress. "What is this?" The dress was an oversized orange that made Anna's hips seem wider. "Ooh La La! You would look ravishing in this! My hips are here! My hips are there! Oh pardon my behind Jack, I didn't mean to knock you down!" Elsa snickered into her hand, "It was just a gift," she said turning to Anna. "From whom?" She asked observing her own bottom in the mirror. "Oh I don't know, one of the 'big' countries. Stop goofing around." Elsa turned Anna around and pushed her back into the closet. "I can barely fit through the doorway," Anna laughed.

"You do realize that I can make my own clothes, right? I don't need your little fashion show." There was a loud sigh from Anna as she walked out of the closet, in her normal clothes and sat down next to Elsa, who did her makeup in the mirror. "Okay, so you've got clothes, hair, and makeup covered. Let's talk about the important things about being 'social' with someone." Elsa continued looking into the mirror as she applied mascara, "Are you saying that physical appearance isn't important?" Anna shrugged, "Well yeah, but that's just the tip of the iceberg." Elsa smirked, "Is that some kind of crack?" Anna gasped excitedly, "You see? He's already starting to rub off on you! You too are gonna get along great!" Elsa rolled her eyes as she began to put on blush, "So what kind of advise do you have for me?"

"Anna hummed in thought and answered quickly, "Well if there's one thing I learned from my past relationships, that is… all two of them… it's that you want to get to know him as much as possible, especially on the first date. Don't get me wrong, you don't want to smother him, but just ask as many questions as you want to ask, make sure he asks a fair amount of questions, if not than he's not interested, and make him give you answers that you absolutely need to know."

"Well I can't ask that many questions since 'somebody' asked them all last night," Elsa commented as she eyed over at Anna. "Don't worry," Anna defended, "You can have the questions that I've been thinking about. I was up all night thinking them up. Like, has he been with other girls? Where does he go when he leaves the palace? How long does he plan of visiting? Is he thinking about you all the time? Does he dream about you?"

Elsa quickly stood up, "Anna! Those are all very personal questions! Do you want me to scare him away? I thought you were trying to help me!" Her tone was both loud and firm, which scared Anna to back away slightly. "I'm sorry," Anna said with her eyes down, "I was just trying to help." Elsa looked at the sadness in Anna's eyes and sighed softly, "I know you are, I'm sorry. I guess I really am just nervous. After all, this is my first… 'social evening' with anyone. If you're going to help me, both of us need to be adults about this." Anna looked up at Elsa with a more stern look, "How can we be adults about this when you can't even say the word 'date'!" Elsa held Anna's arms in her own as she kept her eyes down after Anna's question. "Anna, I…"

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Elsa quickly tensed while in Anna's hands. "Relax", Anna laughed, "It's only Kristoff. Come in!" Kristoff entered the room, observing Elsa. "How are you feeling?" Elsa took a deep breath and Anna answered for her, "Nervous." "Anna!" "Well aren't you?" Elsa was mute for a second until admitting, "Extremely…" Kristoff gave her an empathetic smirk and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. I'm sure he's just as nervous." Elsa sighed, "You make it sound like I'm getting married. Have you talked to him? Do you know what his plans are exactly?" Kristoff looked at the floor with an annoyed mug, as if the thought of Jack bugged him, "Yes, but he asked me to keep it a secret." Elsa gave a breath filled chuckle, "He's just full of surprises, isn't he?"

"Come on Kristoff", Anna said, "You live with love experts, give her some advice. You're better at it than I am." Kristoff and Elsa said simultaneously, "That's for sure." Anna placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed face, "Hurtful." Kristoff smiled, "Oh you know we love you." Anna's face lightened slightly. "Anyway, Kristoff continued towards Elsa, "The best advice I can give you is to just be yourself. Remember, Jack is just another friend." Anna said under her breath, "For now…"

Kristoff looked past Elsa's shoulders, out the window, to see that the moon was in the sky. "It's time", he said. Elsa looked over her own shoulder to see for herself. "Okay. I just need to change into a different dress and I'll be ready." Elsa started towards the closet. "Are you kidding?" Kristoff asked, "Do you know how long that will take?" Elsa smirked and held up her glowing blue hand, "You're kidding me right?" Kristoff smiled embarrassingly, "Oh right."

There was a faint blue glow from the closet's curtain divider, as well as the sound of snowflakes twinkling. Both Kristoff and Anna readied themselves as Elsa slowly emerged from the closet. Both of their jaws instantly dropped, and their eyes grew three times as wide. "What do you think?" Elsa asked, her face showing a slight shade of pink. Kristoff gulped and answered, "Let's just say, he better impress a lovely lady like you."


End file.
